


monster

by concertconfetti



Series: Witchertober 2020 [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Canon Disabled Character, Cat School (The Witcher), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manticore School (The Witcher), Minor Original Character(s), Monsterous Witchers, Murder, Trans Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Witcher Yennefer, Witchertober (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concertconfetti/pseuds/concertconfetti
Summary: Yennefer almost misses her stocky, masculine body; the way her jaw jutted out at an unnatural angle; or the way her spine twisted in on itself such that her Choice had been hell. She almost misses that form because of the other things her body was - lithe, well-muscled, and powerful. The trainers always said her chaos was a danger, that she should have been a mage. Now, her connection is all but severed, replaced with a different kind of power. And sometimes, Yennefer almost missed the dexterity in her fingers, the swiftness of her feet, and the purple in her eyes.Almost.
Series: Witchertober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952140
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	monster

**Author's Note:**

> written for Witchertober Day 22 -monster

When she looks in the mirror nowadays, Yennefer almost misses her stocky, masculine body; the way her jaw jutted out at an unnatural angle; or the way her spine twisted in on itself such that her Choice had been hell. She almost misses that form because of the other things her body was - lithe, well-muscled, and powerful. The trainers always said her chaos was a danger, that she should have been a mage. Now, her connection is all but severed, replaced with a different kind of power. And sometimes, Yennefer almost missed the dexterity in her fingers, the swiftness of her feet, and the purple in her eyes. 

Almost. 

When it came to the Trials, the mages of the Manticore School marked Yennefer for additional mutagens - not only because she was strong, but because it was seen as acceptable to subject one with her disabilities, with her *confusion* regarding *her gender* to this kind of experimentation. If she’d died, they might have even considered it mercy. The fools. Yennefer emerged from those Trials with a thick layer of muscle and a cold, angry core. And Yennefer learned to wait. She waited through the pain of horns easing out of her temple, leaking blood into her raven black hair, and tips of her fingers hardening and sharpening into dark, black points. As her arms grew long and her spine clicked slowly out of the spiral that held it, cracking and leaving her a tower among her peers. She waited and she almost missed herself. 

The Path was not kind, but the fear she struck in people, the power she held over them - that sustained Yennefer for a while. She fought with sword and sign as often as she did with fang and claw, adjusting when boots no longer fit her scaled feet when her armor pulled uncomfortably at the feathers dappling her skin. She bought glamors to make herself presentable in villages, reviving her soft, deep brown skin and her violet eyes; made armor that accommodated her mutated form. 

Yennefer was more than happy on the Path - it gave her purpose and power, it allowed her the freedom to help when she deemed it worth getting involved. The Path was her own, and she was accountable to no one. 

Until word reaches her of a boy with weak legs training with the Manticores. The information comes from a Cat Witcher - Ashwood - who was too kind and too good for the Path they walked. They meet in an inn somewhere in Kaedwen, not far from the border with Hakland.

“His name is Mieczyk - child of surprise, likely from Kerak or Redania,” Ashwood says quietly, mostly into his ale. “He’s gained enough strength in his legs to put an end to the usual bullying, but…” Ashwood meets Yennefer’s violet eyes and grimaces “...I remembered what you told me about your Trials. Thought you might want to know.” 

“Oh, I do,” Yennefer hums. “Thank you, sweet thing. I think it’s time I pay a visit home.” 

The next any Witchers hear of the school out in Hakland, it’s of a beast in the shape of a woman, skin streaked with bloody feathers, ripping Witchers and Mages apart with claw and horn and fang and sword.

**Author's Note:**

> We Stan Monster Yen
> 
> Mieczyk is lovely and belongs to my qpp, [dredpirateroberts](dredshirtroberts.tumblr.com)


End file.
